A Blast From The Past
by Anomaly25
Summary: A time traveling incident. An old, dented thermos disappears. What do Clockwork, Pariah Dark, and Vlad have to do with it all? Dum dum dum... Read on for more surprises.
1. Another Ordinary Day

**Well, I'm back again even though I promised myself not to post here anymore, I got bored. :P ! (Hard to believe, I know). Life and schoolwork has been my main priority, but I really needed something else to help inspire my creativity- plus I was frankly bored with my own story for now.  
**

**Anyway, I actually started writing this right after I finished my last story, taking into account what people had voted for in addition to my own ideas. There was a tie between some ideas, so I will try my best to incorporate them all into the story. Other than that, you will just have to wait and be surprised. I have most of this planned out as far as what I want to happen, but that can all change as you know, if you followed my other story. Also, I will tell you in advance that I have slow updates and never really have time to write these things as it is- however, I will try to do better than I have done in the past. No promises though.**

**Okay- down to business- this story will eventually involve some time travel, and the first set of chapters will jump around between the past and the future, so I hope it won't be too confusing. Also, although I don't really care about who gets together with who, I just used the main pairings for the future that people have come to expect (D/S, T/V, D/P, etc. though it doesn't really make a difference in the long run and point of the story. It just made it easier for me- flame me if you want, I don't care.) Okay, with that out of the way, enjoy the story.

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters. I believe the owners are Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

* * *

(Amity Park 2015)**

It was the start of another normal morning (or rather, as 'normal' as it ever got for Daniel Fenton) as he made his way to the front doors of Casper High School, noting that whether he intended to or not, he always seemed to arrive to school earlier than the other teachers and even some of the custodians and janitors did, since not even all the hallway lights had been turned on yet. True, Sam would leave for work even earlier than he did, but he got a certain satisfaction from being back where he had spent a memorable part of his childhood. True, he would never have gotten here this early when he was an actual student, but he was a teacher now and he had new responsibilities. It was a whole different world at the school in the morning before the students started arriving, and he kind of liked the quiet solitude before the storm.

Granted, he had been working here for two years and loved his job (almost as much as his other 'secret' one), but he still couldn't help but become caught up in memories of the time he was a student himself, walking down the same halls with his friends, and sitting on the other side of the desk that he now found himself at. However, the school looked a bit different now, having just finished undergoing a renovation in which a new addition was added to the back of the large brick building, which included more classrooms to accommodate the increased number of students that had moved into the area. Walls had also been repainted, the floors had been retiled, the old lockers had been replaced, new security cameras guarded the entrances, and his parents had even installed a newer, more improved ghost alarm to warn the school of any imminent invasions. The school itself seemed to shine even in the semi-darkness.

"Hey Dan!" a cheery voice said in greeting to the dark-haired smartly-dressed man sporting a small goatee from around the corner of the hallway. Normally, it probably would have blended in with the constant prattle of students, but now the voice seemed to echo eerily despite its friendly, yet somewhat quiet tone in the empty building.

Danny stopped and turned towards the voice. "Hey George," he answered back. He should have known George the janitor was here- he always was. The elderly gentleman grasped a broom in one hand, and a bucket with a red rag hanging over the edge of it in the other. "Would you like a hand with anything before I have to get going?" Danny asked. He remembered this janitor had been here since he was a kid, and must really be dedicated to his job to be here all the time, especially in his old age.

"Oh, no, but thank ya," he answered. "I've noticed ya've have been coming in earlier and staying later."

"Yeah, I've had some science projects I needed to set up for the kids in class before they got here. There also seem to be more and more kids joining the after-school science club these days and I need to find stuff they may be interested in to keep them busy," he chuckled. "Today I'm going to teach them how to build mini solar-powered cars to race outside, and I'm throwing a star party here on the football field next week as part of an extra astronomy lesson. We'll have a bunch of telescopes, star charts, snacks, hot chocolate, and the like. You're welcome to come, if you want to."

"Really? I may just take ya up on that offer. Ya're a good teacher, Dan- wish I had had someone like ya in high school to inspire me. Too bad ya're so overworked with all the different classes they have ya teachin'. Ya're really dedicated, even though I see ya run out of here at an oddly quick pace every now and then…"

"Heh heh- yeah, but it's not too bad," Danny said trying to change the subject of his quick disappearances, though he would never leave his class alone for more than a few minutes at a time, with the excuse of having to drop off some papers in the office or having to get some supplies. (Sometimes that's all the time he needed). For a busy janitor, he was still very observant. "They are in the process of hiring some new teachers for those new rooms- after all, since Mr. Palooka retired, the science department has been a bit… lacking in resources," he mused. "Oh, and you know, you _can_ call me Danny. In fact, I'd prefer it. You're the only one who calls me 'Dan'," the teacher added. For some reason, he didn't feel that the name "Dan" suited him. He merely preferred the name he had always gone by. 'Dan' seemed a little too mature, and he didn't want to admit he had grown up _completely_ anyway. Not to mention the fact that it brought back bad memories of something he never wanted to become.

"Ah, alright," George answered, before remembering what he had been about to say. "Oh right- I wanted to ask you about that old locker ya kept. Ya know, the one in your room."

"Danny's eyes widened. "What…do you want to know about it?"

"Do ya want me to throw that beat-up rusty thing away, or did ya ask the construction crew if you could keep it for a specific reason?"

Danny chuckled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that old thing? I just asked if I could have it for um… _sentimental_ reasons. It was my old locker as a kid."

George straightened up and smiled. "Well okay then, though I must admit I've never heard of anyone wanting to keep their old locker. I guess you learn something new every day. Take care Dan…ny," George said, and turned the rest of lights on, illuminating the previously darkened hallway.

"You too George," Danny said before continuing on his way.

As he came to his classroom, he quickly glanced at the sign on the door that read "**Science Room- Mr. Fenton**" and he unlocked the door after straightening it out. He turned on the lights, took a newspaper out from his briefcase and tossed it onto the desk along with a familiar cylindrical container which he put in the right bottom drawer. He then placed the briefcase on the floor next to his chair. Afterwards, he continued to the store room in the back. He was supposed to dissect a frog for the students in his biology class so they could see a real one, while they would all work on the reusable synthetic frog cadavers that Sam had worked so hard to get the school board to accept for the science program when they were younger. However, Principal Lancer had been adamant about using at least one real animal so the students could make educational comparisons. At least one wasn't so bad, and oddly enough, he found that kind of stuff fascinating.

As he took the cadaver from the science closet, removed it from its vacuum-sealed bag, and set it up on a tray for his first period class, he felt the room become very cold, and a bluish mist escaped his mouth. He glanced around, prepared to transform, when he noticed a small greenish glowing blob sitting on the back bookshelf. He walked over to it to try to see it clearer, with the thermos in hand, and noticed it was a frog, most likely the one he was preparing for dissection. "Great," he said to himself. "That's one thing about this job that you wouldn't expect."

The frog eyed him warily, but didn't move away.

"Alright, little guy, sorry about this, but you're going to have to go back to the Ghost Zone." He saw the green, semi-transparent frog's eyes become large and puppy-doggish as it tilted its head in protest and croaked loudly. Danny raised an eyebrow and smiled as he turned the thermos off, its mechanical whirring ceased and its florescent blue internal glow faded. "Well fine for now at least, I guess you can keep me company until the kids start sauntering in. We owe you that much." The frog jumped happily into his hand, and Danny carried him back to his desk after taking out the box of fake frogs and placing it on the back counter. He closed the door so none of the teachers would notice the oddity as they walked to their rooms, sipping coffee and eating donuts.

"I wonder how you got out here," Danny mused as he stroked the frog on the head as if he were petting a very small dog, and it happily enjoyed the attention as he prepared his chemistry lesson. He would be teaching that class about chemical gas laws and subsequent equations, and he had taken out the lesson plans for that. However, he was most excited about his fifth period astronomy class. It had taken him almost a year to convince Lancer to let him teach the subject (his favorite) in conjunction to the physics curriculum and he finally wore the bald man down. This was the first year it had been offered, and there was a large student interest in it already. They had already designed and built rockets as part of the physics aspect of the class, which they had to calculate the trajectory of before they launched them off over the football field. He was particularly excited since there was to be a big meteor shower that would be appearing over the eastern sky in a few days. He had scheduled the star party so that his students would be able to see it then.

He looked at the various posters on the wall as he sat back in his chair with the paper and drank some hot chocolate that Sam had made him before she had left that morning. He never did like coffee. He had one poster representing the evolution of humans from early hominid ancestors, one describing different cell types, a bunch of space photographs with pictures of planets, nebulas, stars, galaxies, etc. including a poster with a large picture of a spiral galaxy with a tiny red "X" in a spot along one remote edge of it. The title was "You Are Here." Finally, he and some of his students who volunteered had painted a giant Periodic Table of Elements along the back wall. In addition, there were various odd types of plants, models, bookshelves full of books, etc that really completed the room. Also, unknown to the students, the storeroom also contained an old locker with the numbers '724' on it, and a locked cabinet that was full of ghost-hunting equipment, save for the Fenton Thermos, which Danny tried to keep near him at all times.

"I guess I never really could get away from this place, no matter how hard I tried," he reflected to himself as he stifled a small chuckle. "And I never would have imagined I'd become another Mr. Lancer."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," A nasally voice answered and Danny's breath went cold again.

"Hey Sidney. Not so sure about what?" he asked the ghost who had appeared next to him. Most people would be surprised or shocked by a sudden appearance of a spirit right next to them, but Danny had been around the block a few times in that regard. Sidney Poindexter was a spirit of a kid who had been constantly picked on by bullies while going to Casper High in the 1950s. However, he had become more popular in his Ghost Zone realm after seemingly standing up to the 'halfa' after he had switched bodies with Danny. Despite that incident, they had become good friends ever since- especially after Danny had defeated Pariah Dark when he was younger and protected the other ghosts from his wrath. Sidney still hung around the old school watching for bullies and scaring them off the best he could.

Sydney looked through his thick, wispy glasses at the teacher. "I think you're a better teacher than Mr. Lancer. At least the kids are interested in what you have to say, and they actually listen to you. _I_ even think you are pretty interesting because I drop in and listen in to your classes sometimes. Not to mention, most of the girls in your classes have a crush on you."

Danny chuckled and cleared his throat. "You don't say, huh? Well don't let Lancer hear you say stuff like that. He's my boss now. But, I'm glad you think I'm a good teacher."

"Of course. But that's not why I came to talk to you…"

"Oh right!" Danny said happily. "I got it for you- it's in the back closet- that store room. Now I know the mirror is gone, but…"

"That's okay. Is it okay if I keep it for myself?"

"Be my guest- that's why I got it."

"Do you mind if I keep it where it is?"

"You don't want to keep it in the Ghost Zone?"

"Goodness no! This locker is the only physical object that can keep me connected to this plane of existence- like an anchor point. If I take it back, I won't be able to come here anymore. I had used it as a portal once, but now I just use the one your parents have since you broke the mirror. Plus, I like it here better than in the Ghost Zone, and I don't like to cause trouble- I try to prevent it." Many of us 'wayward spirits' spirits need something to allow us to stay here- something that our spectral energy is well-attached or bonded to whether it be a physical object or something else. So many of my memories have to do with that locker, which is the reason why I haunt it. If I didn't have it, I'd cease to exist here."

"Wow- I never knew that. I guess we do learn new things everyday."

"Yeah, well I guess you wouldn't have the same problem, since your human half ties you here, but I must be going on patrol. Thank you again."

"No problem. Hey, why you're at it, would you mind taking this frog back with you to the Ghost Zone?"

"Sure, I wonder how it got out," Poindexter pondered, and took it as he flew up through the ceiling and vanished just as the first few student walked into class and took their seats, eying the frogs curiously.

"Good morning," Danny greeted them cheerily as more people started filing into the room. They each gave him a look that read, _don't even talk to us before 7:30_. "It's going to be a long day," he sighed.


	2. The Challenge is Still On

**Wow, I got some reviews already- thank you so much. I'm not sure if we are allowed to respond to these, (I am too lazy to read the rules, but whatever) so I will anyway.**

**Liobit: I am glad you like the beginning. I made Danny a teacher because of the fact that he hates Lancer's class and figured it would be ironic. Plus he wanted to be an astronaut, so why not teach about science and space:-)**

**CalicoKitty13: I hope I can live up to your expectations. I'll try. My stories tend to be somewhat long, but that is just the way I write. (Slow plots, etc.) I am glad you like it.**

**Sammy: Thank you, and I'll try my best!**

**Shades of Pink: Thank you- and I was just bored with doing homework:) and needed a change of pace. I've had some writer's block on my novel, plus no time to work on it anyway. Ha ha- I actually did just go on a trip over the winter break and had a great time. You are right, getting out can do wonders. ;)**

* * *

Okay, in this chapter, Sam gets a little jealous and sneaky. I didn't think I'd work with the whole 'pairing' thing, but I figured, why not try it and see what happens? Let me know what you think. (Oh, I also started writing this a while ago, so it may not match up exactly with current episodes, since I have missed quite a few of them.)

* * *

**Amity Park (Present)**

"Man, that was SWEET!" Tucker proclaimed after the last bell had rung, and he and his best friends Danny Fenton and Sam Manson left the science room in which they had just had their final class of the day. They had learned about the physical property of gravity and the effect of Newton's Three Laws of motion. "Just look at Palooka in there- totally and utterly baffled!" Tucker continued, with a laugh.

"Honestly, you two are so immature- especially you, Danny," Sam said quietly as she looked back at the teacher who was excitedly scribbling down notes as he fumbled with an eraser which had been sitting on the corner of his desk, examining it from every angle, then examining the area around it with scrutinizing detail. He then whipped out a camera and started taking pictures of it. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Yeah, in retrospect, I can't believe I did it either, but I couldn't help it. At least it was just a fun prank. I wasn't doing any real harm. Plus, he's boring enough as it is. The class seemed much more interesting afterwards, don't you think? Plus, he looks kind of happy now," the raven-haired boy replied as they trudged through the crowded hallways to their lockers.

"You messed with his head! He thinks he made a discovery that will forever change the way people think of science!" the girl replied.

"So, a 'random gravitational anomaly' is a big deal?" Tucker asked holding up his fingers to represent quotation marks.

"I suppose it is, to _him_!"

"So just because Danny left class, turned invisible, came back in and picked up an eraser making it appear to 'float' just as the teacher was talking about how gravity is always constant…" he started then paused in thought. "I'd say the senior class prank was worse."

"Well he has everyone in class who saw it to back up any claim he may make," Danny said. "And if worse comes to worse, I'll just admit I put strings on it or something and take the blame."

"Or just blame it on ghosts. This may be the only town where one may be able to get away with using that excuse," Tucker said. "Plus, it wouldn't really be a lie… exactly anyway…"

Sam just shook her head, sighed, and held back a hint of a laugh. "What will I do with you two? Good thing your sister wasn't there…"

"Yeah. However she has been awesome with keeping my secret, even though she can be a pain sometimes," Danny said, glancing around to make sure she wasn't around to hear him. "I'm actually glad I can trust her."

"Yeah, we gotta give her credit. But speaking of pains, man, that Lancer sure can be a big one too," Tucker said as they arrived at his locker and he unloaded the necessary books from his own into his backpack before they headed home for the day. "I hate having to start the day off in his class."

"Newsflash- Tucker had an epiphany," Sam muttered in her usual sour, monotonous tone.

Ignoring her comment, Tucker continued. "I mean, who gives a report on Friday to be due on Monday?"

"Yeah, looks like we have our work cut out for us this weekend," Danny answered glumly. I hope no ghosts decide to attack."

"It's due on the Monday _two weeks_ from now," Sam pointed out. "If you had been paying attention, you would have known that."

"Oh," The two boys said in unison as they made the realization. "It was too early for that."

"Though it wouldn't hurt to start working on it now…" she started thinking aloud."Well then, MOVIE NIGHT at Sam's house!" the boys cried without letting her finish.

"Seriously, why do I even bother?" The goth girl pondered aloud. "I think I'm going to start on the report tonight. You boys will have to find something else to keep yourselves busy."

"On a _Friday__night_?" Danny asked amazed. "Wow, you sound like my sister- don't let all that studying go to your head though. Not a good result. Plus, we have two whole weeks- you just said so yourself."

"Well I just thought I'd try to get ahead in my work this week. My parents have to go out of town on some kind of 'business' trip, and I'll be busy having to stay here with Grandma, not to mention inevitably having to help you with ghost fighting."

"So, can't your grandma take care of herself?" Tucker asked.

"She sure can- in fact, under normal circumstances, she would most likely be dragging me all over to places I don't want to go, showing me off to all her elderly friends, you know. Then she would follow _me_ around, trying all the things she sees me do in an attempt to re-live her youth."

"That can be annoying," Tucker said.

"Sounds like she's just trying to have fun and find ways to relate to you, Sam. What's the big deal?" Danny asked.

"She's been kind of sick lately- nothing terrible, but still. Although mom and dad got the best doctors around for her, I'm just worried that something might happen, and I don't want to have to worry about falling behind in my school work in addition to all this. I think she has just started to realize she isn't getting any younger. She _is_ pretty old, after all and well…" she stopped mid sentence.

"I see," Danny said. "Your grandma's a trooper though. She'll pull through, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah- don't worry so much. I know she'll feel better soon," Tucker answered. "Plus, only the good die young. She'll be around a while."  
Sam couldn't help but smile. "True…"

"Well if you'd like, we can help you keep an eye on her just in case…" Danny started when Tucker cut in.

"…By having a mega movie mash at _your house_!" Tucker cried happily and then noticed the disappointed expression on Sam's face. "Right. Then afterwards, we could all work on our _reports_ together." He added to cheer her up.

Sam's frown turned upside down as she beamed at her friends and they all hugged each other. "Thanks guys. I'm so lucky to have friends like you!" She then turned around to come face to face with the one and only Valerie Gray, who smiled maliciously at her.

"You know, I couldn't help but overhear that last bit of your touching little story," the girl said. "And I agree. You _are_ lucky to have such good _friends_ who care about you." She said the word 'friends' with an over-emphasis that only Sam seemed to pick up on, and she glared at the girl with balled fists as Valerie turned her attention Danny, smiled, then faced the dark-haired girl again. "See ya around- oh and Danny, do you think you could meet me for lunch tomorrow at the mall? I have something I absolutely must ask you."

"Huh?" Danny asked, surprised. "What do you want to know?"

"Meet me at noon in the food court by the McWendy's and I'll let you know. I'd rather not talk here. Oh, and come _alone_." She glared at Tucker and Sam, whose face had turned beet red.

"Um, uh…"

"Great, then it's a date. I'll see you there, Danny," and before he could reply, she disappeared into the crowd of students, most of whom were eagerly making their way to the exit, leaving a rather confused boy in her wake.

"Um, what the heck just happened?" Tucker asked.

"I…don't…know…" Danny said, dumbfounded.

"It kind of sounded like she asked you on a date," Tucker said.

"You think?"

"Duh."

"What do you think she wanted to ask me about?"

"If you like her, I guess."

"Did she ever say she liked me?"

"Actually, she hinted at it once."

"What? And you never told me?"

Tucker glanced over at Sam, who turned away. He noted her hard expression had turned more upset. "Er, come to think of it, she wants to kick your other self into the next world permanently, right? She probably just has some questions about ghost hunting, since she knows about your parents," Tucker said, trying to make Sam feel better. He had a feeling she liked Danny, and didn't want to make her disappointed.

"Well great, nothing like having lunch with someone who wants to kill me- whether she knows it or not."

"That better be all she wants to know…" Sam mumbled under her breath and incoherently to the others.

"What was that, Sam?"

"Oh nothing. So, who's up for movies at my place?"

* * *

"Well, see ya later, Sam," Danny and Tucker both said as they headed out. Danny had had to go to his locker by the band room on his way out, and Tucker had left to go home, leaving Sam to empty her books on her own. She watched her two best friends leave as she emptied her bag and heaved some of her heavier books into her locker that she didn't need that night. True, she would see them again in a few hours, but she had to admit that she was never happier than when she was with them. She sighed as she finished her task, shut the door, and picked up her book bag as she too, headed out.

_I wonder why I feel so jealous every time he talks to her_, she thought to herself as she tried to sort out her feelings. _Maybe I just don't want him getting hurt…_

"Hey," a voice cut off her train of thought, and she slightly jumped.

"Valerie!" Sam said in a semi-surprised tone and faked a smile. "I thought you left."

"Nah, I had to run to the office, but I'm heading home now."

"Oh… so what do you want?" the goth asked her.

"Just to let you know that the challenge is still on." She smiled maliciously, yet still retained a hint of kindness. "You'd better make a move soon, and if you don't I will."

Sam stood dumbfounded again. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Valerie smirked.

"Slow and steady doesn't always win the race." The girl continued in a somewhat mocking tone. "I still can't believe he keeps running all over the place and doesn't have a girlfriend yet, or a job…" she continued, appearing to try to egg Sam on.

"Well he does kind of have a job, and he's the best there is at what he does!" an infuriated Sam exploded without thinking, then instantly gasped and covered her mouth.

"He does?" Valerie said. "What does he do?"

"He er…" Sam could have made something up, but her contempt for Valerie caused her to blurt something out that she thought would distract her from trying to steal Danny away from her, especially after what Tucker had said.

"He works for his parents."

"Doing what, paperwork?"

"No," Sam countered, then replied, "ghost hunting."

"He wh… what?" Valerie stammered, her eyes wide. "You're telling me that puny Daniel Fenton hunts ghosts?"

"That's right," Sam said. "Is it that surprising? He tries to keep it quiet, but I can trust _you_, right. He thinks it's kind of silly. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

This time it was Valerie who stood dumbstruck before responding. "Nah, I won't tell, but he _hunts ghosts_? I never would have thought he was the type."

"He knows quite a bit about it, and catches more ghosts in one night then any other ghost hunter. He's even better at it then his folks."

"He actually can_ catch_ them?" Valerie said amazed. _I only just shoot at them until they go away,_ she thought. _Though I do have that thermos thing Mr. Masters gave me that supposedly can do that. I wish I knew how to use it!_

"Of course. Then he sends them back to where they came from."

"Where do they come from?"

"That's a secret only real ghost hunters know," Sam smirked. She could see the anger growing on Valerie's face and reveled in it.

"What do you mean by that!"

"Wow, _you_ are certainly getting worked up over this," Sam said coyly. "Why would it bother you that he's the best ghost hunter around?"

"He can't be! You're lying! He's not…! I…" Valerie blurted but froze, remembering that she had never told Sam about her own ghost hunting. Did she know? Nah.

"And why do you doubt it?"

"I… just always thought his parents were the greatest ghost hunters ever. I uh... find it hard to believe that anyone could be better then they are," Valerie covered.

"Oh, there hasn't been one ghost hunter who has beaten his record yet. Although, no one has really ever challenged him..."

"Well maybe times will change," Valerie said quietly, but not so quietly Sam didn't hear. "See ya around Sam," she said and hurried off.

Sam smiled. "Chew on that for a while, Valerie," she snorted and smiled, knowing that whatever thoughts she had of asking him on a date had been forgotten, at least temporarily. She would definitely reveal her secret to him and challenge him to a contest. She knew Valerie too well to know she'd never want to be considered second best at anything. Sam also knew she already considered herself better than the Fentons as far as her ghost-hunting prowess was concerned; she had even been told such by Vlad Masters himself. Using Valerie's own competitiveness against her by pitting her against Danny was sure to work out to her advantage.

_I hope this doesn't blow up in my face_, she thought. _But Danny can beat her, even as a human with his parents' equipment. He wouldn't have to blow his secret. I'll just have to warn him tonight_.


	3. End of a Long Day

**PurpleDog100: Thank you, and I'll try. **

**CalicoKitty 13: Well you obviously know they end up together in the future of this story, but I'm not going to make it all 'lovey dovey,' since it's not my thing and I suck at that. So, you'll just have to wait and see what happens :-D (I'm not really sure myself- the whole pairing thing is just a side story and the main adventure hasn't even started yet.)**

**Sammy: You are right, I am going to try to mesh the past and future- it may even get a little "Back to the Future"ish at some point, but I haven't gotten there yet and I'll try to not let it get like that. (Btw, I am a girl) **

**Master of Procrastination: You got it, but it won't be in this chapter. It's coming though. (As soon as I write it!) :D

* * *

**

**Amity Park (2015)**

Danny Fenton glanced at the clock above the door as he put away the solar panels into the supply closet that he had shown the students in the science club how to hook up to their model cars. He then placed his painted wooden molecule models next to them. It had been a busy day, and he was happy to be getting ready to leave and head back home. Sam would no doubt be getting home soon too.

He removed a narrow square-shaped Tupperware container from his briefcase and quickly gulped down the sandwich within it, which he hadn't been able to eat during his normal lunch break due to another reappearance of the infamous Box Ghost. Apparently, the spirit had now taken a liking to haunting the lunchboxes of unsuspecting students in the cafeteria, then springing out and shouting "Beware!" when they least suspected it. Needless to say, he had started a panic and students were screaming everywhere. Lancer had even run in, shouting for everyone to be calm, but it was no use. (You'd think they'd have been used to this by now.) He flipped open the glass box mounted on the wall which contained a big red button that he slammed his fist upon. It said in large white letters, "GHOST ALARM: do not push unless in the case of a ghost emergency." The blaring siren was deafening, and the students covered their ears in agony. This alarm would send an emergency signal to the Fentons and alert them to get there as soon as possible. He then pulled out a megaphone to speak over the blasting sound of the siren and told everyone to remain calm.

Danny had to transform in the janitor's closet, fight the specter invisibly and suck him into the thermos before his parents arrived. (Even in their older age, they were still expert ghost hunters-go figure). He had followed the spirit into the school's kitchen and had taken care of the ghostly malevolence reasonably quickly. (Which he had become so adept at, it was almost second nature for him now.)

"The next time I see you in this school causing trouble, I'll turn you over to my parents," Danny spoke to the thermos, which he had also turned invisible. "They _still_ haven't caught an actual ghost yet, and they'd be ecstatic to study you. So stop bothering the students or anyone else!"

"WHAT?" The Box Ghost asked loudly. It was hard to hear any voices over the loud ghost alarm.

THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU IN THIS SCHOOL CAUSING TROUBLE, I'LL TURN YOU OVER TO MY PARENTS!" he said louder.

"Do I have reason to fear them?" The box ghost sneered loudly, though his voice was slightly muffled from being confined in the 'cylindrical container of doom.' "Oh yeah, BEWARE!"

"Do you want to become a guinea pig?" Danny snarled in response.

"I know not of these pigs of Guinea…" he started.

"Trust me- they'll keep you in a ghost-proof cage, you'll be experimented on, and they probably won't let you go."

"Ha ha! Will this be a _square_ cage?" the box ghost asked excitedly.

For a moment Danny did think about turning him over to his parents after his response, since the ghost seemed so excited about it, and if it would keep him out of trouble… Then he realized that the spirit would probably be miserable once he learned what it was really like to be a confined lab rat, and he realized he would never wish that fate upon his worst enemies. After all, that was precisely the reason he had _still_ never revealed his secret to his parents. True he knew they had always loved him and would never hurt him (intentionally anyway), but sometimes it seemed as if they loved their jobs just as much.

"No, Box Ghost. The cage is made of ectoplasmic energy and it forms a _spherical_ enclosure when it is turned on. I remember when my dad built it when I was a kid. He keeps it in the basement lab of FentonWorks and it still gives me chills thinking about being stuck in it.

"What? _Spherical_? Not a _square_?" he fumed and made a semi-hissing sound in disgust. "Fine, I will not scare the children anymore then, but I will continue to haunt these wondrous halls of boxes…" he answered but was interrupted.

"HIIIYYAAAAHHHH!" A sharp, shrill voice cried suddenly from where the ovens were at the same time that a beam of red ghostly energy struck Danny in the back which sent him crashing to the ground.

"Wha…?" Danny said surprised. The sudden attack had caused him to lose his focus and become visible again. His breath had also once again turned ice cold and he felt another shiver run down his spine at almost the same moment the new attack had come. He whirled around to come face to face with the Lunch Lady, who was holding a glowing spatula.

"Get out of _my_ kitchen unless you eat some MEAT!" She cried, then said in a happier tone, "plus, they have these nice new ovens to cook it in now!" as all the hamburgers that had been prepared for the students started hovering into the air and circling around her. "Just look at you! You're_ still_ all skin and bones!" she shrieked again. The real lunch lady had just walked into the back room to see what was going on, and promptly left in a panicked run once she saw that there were two ghosts.

"_You too_?" Danny exclaimed, forming a glowing green shield around himself to protect him from the barrage of meat and ectoplasmic blasts she was pouring at him. His strategy turned offensive as he started moving toward her, thermos at the ready. She had gotten stronger over the years, but so had he. He focused the energy that he had used to make the shield around him, causing it to grow larger and move toward her, though she did not back away. He stood, his arm out in front of him, hands glowing brightly as if willing the thin, shimmering green barrier to move forward even though he was not touching it, and then to bend and twist at his will.

"What?" she cried as she noticed the curvature of the shield invert from enclosing Danny to enclosing her, and it quickly sealed around her, forming a perfect sphere in which she had become unexpectedly and unwillingly contained in.

"Fool!" She shouted as she fired more blasts of ectoplasmic goo-soaked meat, which only bounced back at her as they hit the glowing field she was encased in. "I will defeat you Danny Phantom, and when I do, I'll make you and your wife eat so much meat that…"

"I'd like to see you try!" Danny glared through his blazing emerald eyes as he dropped his hand which ceased glowing. During the split second the field dropped, he sucked her into the thermos before she could retaliate.

"NOOOOO!" he heard her cry as she disappeared into the metallic container, and he slapped the cap on it.

"Whew!" he sighed. "I'll let you two back into the Ghost Zone on the way home." And with that, he flew off through the ceiling, found the panel that contained the wires that were controlling the blaring ghost alarm, and he turned it off. Technically, his parents were the only ones with the key to do so, but they had taken too long. His ears were still ringing as he flew back to the janitor's closet.

After transforming into a human, he carefully poked his head out to make sure no one was there. Of course, there were a few kids who had left the lunch room early despite the alarm and were loitering in the hall as usual, who gave him a confused look as he emerged. He grabbed a container of window cleaner from off the shelf behind him, and pretending not to see them, muttered loudly and a bit over-happily, "Oh, _here_ it is! Thank goodness there is still some left," as he closed the door behind him. "Oh, hey kids. Don't let the hall monitors catch you out here. Plus, there are ghosts about."

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost cried from the thermos in Danny's jacket pocket.

"Huh?" one of the boys asked.

"I said, er, beware of the ghosts. They could be… anywhere." He glanced around in a goofy manner and said "BOO!"

This seemed to put the students at ease as they laughed and nodded, then continued chatting to themselves before they had to get back to class. Danny strode down the hallway with a nonchalant gait as he looked at his watch and saw that it had only taken him about ten minutes to get rid of the ghosts. _Maybe I'll eat in the teacher's lounge today_, he thought, since he usually just ate in his classroom.

However, as he headed back to his room to get his lunch, he had just unlocked the door when he heard another, all-too-familiar scream coming from the gymnasium wing of the building. "AHHHH! Ghost!" the voice cried, and Danny rolled his eyes as some other students and teachers stuck their heads out of their classrooms to see what the ruckus was about this time. Lancer wasted no time getting to the scene and Danny saw the heavy bald man run down the hall from the cafeteria to where the new scream had come from, followed by vice principal Tetslaff and two security guards close behind. The kids who had been in the gym ran in the opposite direction screaming, and nobody bothered to chastise them for it.

"Three…two…one…" Danny said to himself just as his parents predictably almost knocked him over as they sprinted down the hallway, various ghost weapons in tow. They stopped briefly.

"Hi honey! Gotta run- we're already late!" Maddie yelled as Jack waved and followed his wife. Even though they were considerably older than they had been when Danny had seen them in their prime, they still were the best ghost hunters around, next to Valerie (and himself, of course.)

Danny ducked into his room and transformed yet again into his alter-ego. He would have to be careful now that his parents were here. Hopefully, if it was a particularly evil spirit, he'd find it before his parents did and nobody would get hurt. He ducked into the supply closet, and transformed again; bright blue rings of ethereal energy changed him again into a semi-transparent ghostly phantom with glowing green eyes, deathly white hair, and a bright, gleaming aura surrounding him. He still wore the black and silver lab suit, which seemed to grow in size along with him.

He turned invisible and then intangible as he flew through the wall and to the gym. His parents and the others were in the hallway preparing their weapons before going in, while listening to details about the ghost from someone who sounded frantic on the other side of the doors which had been propped open. He didn't want to set off their ghost detectors, so he phased through the floor into the basement, and came back up once he knew he was under the spot where the bleachers were inside the gym. He came back up, still invisible, and saw a very distraught gym teacher talking to the Fentons from inside the room.

"I'm telling you, I saw it in the locker room! The kids are scared out of their wits- and so am I!" the blond, muscular man shouted. "Get it out of here!"

"I assure you, Mr. Baxter, that the Fentons will do their best. They always do," Lancer assured him.

"Except for that crazy Phantom that keeps getting in the way all the time, and has been for years." Jack said frustrated. "It's almost like he can sense the other ghosts and gets to 'em before we do," he pouted.

"Well I hate to say this, but I think he was here before and caught another ghost before you arrived," Lancer said. "It may have even been two, but I didn't see it. I just realized the ghost was gone."

"Aww, he ruins everything," Jack whined.

Maddie seemed to ignore her husband momentarily. "Well whether he's helping or not, don't worry, Dash. We'll get it," she assured him, as she charged her Fenton Bazooka. It's mechanical whirring sound indicated that it was almost ready to be used.

Danny had to act fast before they came bursting in. He flew into the locker room and once again, breathed out the cold mist that pointed him to none other than Sidney Poindexter, who sat perched atop a corner locker with a Cheshire cat smile on his face. He backed down, as he had been prepared to fight Skulker, or someone more threatening at least.

"Uh, hey Danny," he said.

"Sidney, what's the big deal? What did you do?" he demanded.

"There were these big bullies picking on this poor kid, and I just kind of, gave them a little scare to get them to back off," the spirit said mischievously. "Needless to say, it worked."

Danny smiled. "That's all?" he chuckled. "Where were you when I was in middle school? Well next time you may want to go a little easier on them. Remember, you don't want to become a bully yourself. You taught me that much years ago. Plus, my parents are about to charge in here, so you'll want to hide."

"Aye aye, sir! Of course I don't want to become a bully. I've dedicated my afterlife to stopping people like those who made my life a living nightmare," Poindexter said as he turned invisible and flew off.

"Looks like I'm going to have to keep an eye on him. At least he means well," Danny muttered to himself as he watched the other ghost fly through the ceiling (as he could see other invisible ghosts when he was a ghost himself) just as Jack and Maddie burst in, followed by Dash, Lancer and Tetslaff.

"Freeze, ghost!" Maddie and Jack cried, and aimed their guns at him as he hovered above them. Dash looked on, afraid and a bit confused as he stared at the phantom he had remembered as a kid (who seemed a bit older now).   
"Wish I could stay to chat, but…" he turned invisible himself and was gone before anyone had even blinked.

"Darn that ghost!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, he makes us look bad!" Jack said.

"Tha…tha… that wasn't the ghost I saw before," Dash stammered. "The ghost I saw before had glasses and was wearing different clothes."

"So did the phantom get rid of him too?" Lancer asked.

"Unless they're in it together," Jack thought aloud.

"Well it looks like they're gone now at least, so can I continue my classes?" Dash asked, straightening back up and resuming is normal, tough-guy demeanor.

"Sure, Mr. Baxter," Lancer answered just as the bell rang once again that signaled the students to move on to the next period.

"I guess we'll be leaving then," Jack and Maddie announced. "Wish we got here sooner."

* * *

Danny sat in retrospect as he packed up his stuff to leave for the day. Why had all these ghosts appeared at almost the same time? Was it just a coincidence? Usually only one appeared every now and then, and he hardy ever saw Poindexter unless there were bullies that the teachers hadn't noticed. If he was around at all, he would usually sense him. "Don't worry about it,- Mom and Dad probably forgot to lock the portal again," he told himself and headed out, after turning out the lights and locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Now Mr. Baxter, aside from the craziness that went on today, I just called you to my office to congratulate you on the football team's remarkable performance this season. You really whipped those kids into shape, if I must say so myself," Principal Lancer beamed.

"Thank you sir," the man who could have been compared to one of Delilah's relatives in terms of sheer size and muscle mass responded. "Teaching gym class is one thing, but I must thank you for the chance to coach the team after Jones left. I've always wanted this opportunity."

"Well the start of the season has been a big success thanks to you. Keep up the good work, Dash."

"I will, sir."

"That's what I like to hear…" he suddenly noticed Danny walk past the door hurriedly as he glanced past Dash. There were hardly any students left, and most after-school clubs had ended for the day. "Oh, Mr. Fenton- " he called and Dash turned around to see Danny freeze and peek his head through the door mid stride.

"Yes Mr. Lancer?" the man said, tucking away a metallic thermos into a large inside pocket of his overcoat.

"I just wanted to congratulate you as well."

"For what, sir?

"You're in the running for teacher of the year. That's a great accomplishment, having earned the title multiple times myself."

"Really? Well thank you, sir!"

"Don't thank just me, thank the students too. They all had a say as well and many of them voted for you."

Danny smiled. "Just doing my job sir."

"Oh, and I also wanted to thank you for letting us use your house to decorate for Halloween last week. I never got to officially say how much it was appreciated. Especially since my group won!"

"Oh sure, I know we have always used that house since we were kids, and when Sam and I moved into it, we thought it wouldn't hurt to continue the tradition."

Dash turned to Danny with a sneer. "Once a geek, always a geek, Fenturd," he whispered so only he would hear. "By the way, how is Sam?"

Danny smiled. Some people never change. "I guess so. But at least I'm happy and the kids seem to be too," Danny scoffed. "And Sam has never been better," he said a bit louder and turned to leave.

"Ah, that's good to hear," Lancer said and Danny stopped again. He really wanted to get going. "Man, it sounds strange to not call her Ms. Manson. I hear she's making quite a name for herself. What is it she's doing again?"

"She's an environmental lawyer and handles all kinds of environmental issues. She is quite passionate about her work."

"Ah yes, that seems like the type of thing she would be into. I also must admit that I heard your sister is having a baby shower. Tell her congratulations for me."

"I shall."

"Your sister is having a baby?" Dash said surprised, yet almost half-heartedly.

"Yes, she is expecting." By the way, are you and Paulina still putting up with each other?"

"Oh yeah, she and the kids are doing great," Dash said. "She is actually working in a department store, J.C. Macy's, in the purchasing department with Valerie."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Danny said just as a frantic Vice Principal Tetslaff ran in almost knocking the two teachers over.

"Oh excuse me, excuse me," she said out of breath. "Lance- you have to check out the security camera footage of the kitchen from this afternoon. Danny stood frozen as she placed the tape into the player under the television in Lancer's office and pushed 'PLAY.'

"Pride and Prejudice!" Mr. Lancer cried as he watched the footage of the fight in the kitchen. "Good thing we had that new security system installed!"

Danny gulped. "You put security cameras _in the kitchen_?"

"Sure did," Lancer replied. "What if someone wanted to steal the meat? Looks like _that_ ghost did."

"And there's that Phantom again!" Dash exclaimed as he looked at the fuzzy image. I remember that dude- he helped me out once when your father's shrink ray zapped me and him." He glanced accusingly at Danny, but then turned back to the screen. True, it was a bit unclear and blurry since the ghosts had moved so fast, and they would disappear and reappear at seemingly random times throughout, but he still took a good look at it. "What do you think of this, Fenton?" he asked without looking up, and then his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head as if a light bulb had just gone off. He then turned back to Danny, took a good look at his appearance, and then looked at the image again. "Hey wait a sec…" he started just as the screen went dark.

"What happened?" Tetslaff asked, and then noticed that the outlet where the TV wires were plugged into was sparking and sending off smoke. Danny whistled innocently after conjuring up a quick blast of energy from his fingertip that no one had seen.

"Gee, I sure wish I had gotten a better look, but you guys can enjoy the movie, since I really need to get going. See you tomorrow."

"Well all right, take care, Danny," Lancer said. "Guess I have to get this outlet fixed too."

"Yeah, bye," Dash said slowly in thought, then shook his head. "Nah, couldn't be."

Lancer watched the man go. "You know, for a kid who was raised by ghost-hunting parents, you'd think he'd be somewhat interested in this."

"He's probably seen so much that it's old business now," Tetslaff replied.

"I suppose so."

"Hmm," Dash mumbled. "Well I guess I should be heading home too. Paulina's mother is making her famous fajitas tonight, since her daughter still can't cook. She watched the kids today while Paulina went to work."

"Well take care then." Lancer said. "I'll leave this tape here until tomorrow, and then I'll show it to the Fentons. As they all left, he turned off the lights and locked the door behind him. Unbeknownst to the old principal though, that same ghost invisibly phased back through the wall again, took a brief glance around, and reached through the VCR, turning the tape intangible. He removed it in one fluid movement, stepped back out through the wall, and continued on his way home, hoping that his wife had had a better day than he did.

* * *

**The next update will be whenever I get to write it, but don't expect it any time soon. I have a lot of school work and exams to study for. Sorry. Please feel free to review and tell me how I can improve my writing. Thanks! (Or you can just say 'hi!'… or not. ) Until next time! **

**(Swooshes cape and runs away) **


	4. Not Good!

**Sammy: Well here ya go!**

**CalicoKitty13: Thank you. It will all tie together soon, (I hope!) But it will keep jumping for a few more chapters I think. **

**Liobit: Thank you. I hope it is okay and meets your expectations. (And it won't be too predictable if I have anything to say about it!) **

**cakreut12: Yup, I'm back. (Hanging by a thread, but I still keep at it because so many of you were so nice and encouraged me to do it again.)**

**Master of Procrastination: Thank you, and good luck on your exams too! I do plan on having more fight scenes. How can we not? Lol.**

**Oh, one more thing- sorry if it isn't consistant with the show. I haven't seen it in a while, so I don't really know what has been going on aside from the general stuff. So, please let me know if any of it is just downright incorrect. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Amity Park (Present)**

"Hey guys!" Sam said happily as she answered her front door and ushered Danny and Tucker inside. "So first I thought I'd surprise you guys by watching the new _Terminatra III_ movie and then do some bowling if you'd like…"

"Whoa whoa wait, Sam." Tucker said, his eyes wide. "You have the new _Terminatra III_ movie? It isn't even in theaters yet!"

"Is it that big of a surprise?" Danny asked.

"Heh heh. It pays for your parents to know people," she replied quietly. She knew they were just teasing her, but she hated flaunting the fact that her family was one of the richest in the area in front of her friends. It made her feel shallow. She just thought it would be something fun to do.

"Yeah, literally! And I have no problem reaping the benefits of being in your presence, your highness," Tucker said, with a snooty attitude that was meant to mock her.

Sam stopped, and Danny could tell that line really ticked her off. "Okay, that's enough- you're my friend, so I'll let that one go. But after the whole 'Prince Aragon' and his sister thing, if I hear anything that reminds me of royalty, heads will roll."

"Gee Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Gotcha!" she said laughing. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Now let's go downstairs and watch it." She didn't want to break the news to Danny about her conversation with Valerie, so she figured she'd wait for the most opportune moment and keep them in a happy mood while she could.

"Sounds good to me!" Danny and Tucker agreed and headed down the regal wooden staircase that could have been on the first class deck of the HMS Titanic.

* * *

"So, do we have an agreement?" Vlad Plasmius asked the Fright Knight anxiously as they both hovered in the Ghost Zone outside Pariah Dark's castle.

"It is an interesting offer, to say the least, but I'm not quite sure I completely understand," the ghostly knight answered as he looked at the man. "What sounds too good to be true usually is."

"Think about it," the cunning halfa replied. "You served that Pariah Dark buffoon for eons, and then he gets defeated and locked away for eternity by a mere boy. Do you really think he'd stand a chance against _you_?"

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"Wonderful! So then you'll show me how to get to the Time Keeper's realm? I tell you, if my plan succeeds, I will give you total rule over the Ghost Zone, and you can do what you wish with it. Make it your empire of eternal nightmares for all I care."

"It sounds promising, but just how exactly do you figure that will happen? The Ghost Zone is infinite and isn't exactly yours to give. Pariah was the king. Plus, the ghosts won't necessarily follow my rule if I just come out and say, "Hey, bow to me, I'm your new ruler!"

"They will if you wear the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage- the two ultimate artifacts that will give you power over _everything_."

That got the ghostly knight's attention. "Okay, I'm listening. How do you plan on getting those objects without waking _Pariah_?" his voice became a mere whisper when he mentioned the name, as if the old king were listening to him in his eternal slumber.

"Just leave it to me. Now, about the Time Keeper's realm…"

"Well," the knight started, "I don't exactly know how to get there..."

"WHAT? BUT YOU JUST SAID YOU KNEW…" Vlad's eyes narrowed but the knight continued.

"…What I said is that I know who I can contact _in order_ to find out how to get there."

"And just who may this miraculous ghost be?"

The Fright Knight snapped his fingers and two oddly shaped spirits appeared before him. They had cylindrical bodies topped with giant eyes, each with a large pupil that would have made even Sauron jealous. "Allow me to introduce the Observants."

"Erm, charmed," Vlad said as he eyed them cautiously.

"Yes master, we have brought what you requested," they murmured in unison. He watched as the first Observant held up a golden medallion attached to a necklace with the letters, "CW" engraved on the shimmering surface and handed it to Vlad. "Be careful with this, it will take you where you wish to go once you put it on. No other ghosts besides us have visited Clockwork for quite some time. Though there were two humans and a halfa like yourself not too long ago who…"

"What?" Vlad asked in shock. "A halfa?" _Had Daniel beaten him there as well? Just how much did he know about this place that Vlad didn't?_

"Of course. The halfa keeps a medallion as well. He's quite a lad if we do say so."

"How is it possible?"

"Well, you are sure to find out."

"And just when will that be?" Vlad asked, his frustrated angry tone was apparent.

"Patience. All will be revealed… in due time."

* * *

"Man, your grandma sure is good at bowling," Danny said as he and Tucker put their balls away on the rack. They had finished watching their movie and had challenged Sam to a round in her private bowling alley when her grandmother appeared and took on the three of them.

"Yeah, remind me not to play against that woman again."

Sam smiled as she looked at her grandmother, who had beaten them to a pulp, as far as scores were concerned.

"Yippee!" the old woman cried. "I still got my touch, Wobbola!" she exclaimed to her granddaughter. She was the only one Sam allowed to call her nicknames.

"Yeah, I guess so, Grandma. Just go easier on the boys, next time."

"You got it, kiddo!" the woman said and wheeled her electric wheelchair off to the back elevator and went upstairs. "I think I'd best be off to bed. See you tomorrow, honey."

"Man, you have an elevator too?" Tucker whispered as they all waved goodbye to the tiny, wrinkled woman. "I never saw that."

"You must have never looked," Sam replied.

"Well, it's getting late and I have to make sure I'm not too tired for my date with Valerie," Danny said. Sam blinked. She had been having so much fun she almost had forgotten to tell Danny about her conversation with the girl.

"Um, yeah about that…" she started. "I kind of talked to her yesterday and…" How would she put it without sounding too… too… was 'possessive' the word?

"And what?" Danny asked.

"Well, she uh…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think she asked you out on a date."

"What do you mean?"

Sam didn't want to lie, but she had to tell her best friend something. "She was asking about your parents and I kind of let it slip that you hunt ghosts…"

"Whoa, you WHAT?" Danny asked.

"Relax, I didn't blow your big secret. I just told her you know how to use your parent's equipment."

"Well that is true," Tucker said and tuned to Danny. "Just bring a Fenton Thermos to show her or something."

"She already has one, though I doubt she knows how to use it. She may even connect it to my parents somehow."

"So tell her it's a common product among ghost hunters, or something," Tucker suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I could… but then what if she starts using it?"

"I uh, didn't finish," Sam said. "I kind of told her you were very good at ghost hunting, and I think she intends to challenge you to a competition. Though I could be wrong…"

"Why did you tell her that?" Danny said, becoming angered.

"Well you _are_!"

"Not while I'm…_alive_!" He said the last word in almost a whisper in case her grandmother was listening somehow. He mentally slapped himself afterwards for having become so paranoid.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. She didn't believe me, so it kind of blurted out on its own."

"But I'm _not_ a good ghost hunter as a human. I can barely stay away from her as a _ghost_!" Danny exclaimed, then had a thought. "Wait, so she actually _told_ you she was a ghost hunter? I didn't think she'd ever tell anyone."

"No, she didn't _tell_ me per se, but I think she intends on telling _you_."

"Great," Danny said, his eyes sinking. "That's just perfect," he muttered quietly in his own style of sarcasm. "Well thanks anyway for finding out what she really intended, Sam. What do you guys think I should do?"

Tucker shot straight up, his eyes wide. "Ooh I know! Danny, we're going to your house!"

* * *

**The Next Day (Noon)**

**_R U sur it will wrk, Tkr?_** Danny typed frantically into the text messaging box on his cell phone as he waited by the McWendy's. He had dressed somewhat nicer, just in case Sam had been wrong and it really was a date. He didn't want to let Valerie know he was onto her either. He sat down at a table, tucking the Fenton Thermos away into the inside pocket of his jacket. Luckily it wasn't too noticeable. However, as he waited, he couldn't help but wonder why Sam had told Valerie that he was a good ghost hunter in the first place. He had forgotten to ask her in his panicked, slightly angry state of mind. Anyway, at least she found out her real motives, and he had her to thank for that, if it was true. His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound, indicating that Tucker had responded.

**_It cant go wrng_**, was the message he got in response. He looked to see Tucker and Sam at a table on the opposite side of the food court keeping an eye on things. "Okay," he said to himself and looked around. Sure enough, he saw Valerie waving and approaching him. She had also taken the time to spruce herself up. Danny actually thought she looked very nice.

"Hey Danny!" she said. "I'm so glad you showed up."

"Um, yeah Valerie. You look, um, nice."

"Really? Thanks!" she said happily. "You too."

"Thanks." Danny looked around as an awkward silence ensued. She obviously wanted him to say something. "So… what did you want to ask me about?"

Valerie's face turned serious. She looked like she was about to say one thing, than changed her mind and said another. "Why don't we get something to eat first?"

Danny barely had time to answer before finding himself dragged on line and a few minutes later they were both sipping soda and eating cheeseburgers back at the table.

"Tis is 'etty 'ood," Danny said, his mouth full of food.

"Yup," Valerie answered followed by another awkward silence.

Sam and Tucker looked on. "What's going on?" Sam asked as they peered across the large room. She was holding another Fenton Thermos under the table.

"I can't quite tell. They're just eating," Tucker replied as he whipped out a tiny pair of binoculars from his pocket and peered through them.

Valerie decided to break the silence. "Danny, as I know you are aware, my life was ruined by ghosts a while back," she started.

_Oh crud, here it comes_… Danny thought. "I guess so…"

"…And I heard you and your parents are ghost hunters, so I was wondering if you might be interested in helping me with a little problem of mine."

"Valerie, the dog that ruined your life was taken care of… from what I hear, of course."

"Well yeah, but I wanted to tell you something for a long time. After that happened, I became really interested in ghost hunting."

Danny looked up from his burger. "You don't say?"

Valerie continued. "I got so into it that I became an official ghost hunter myself."

Danny tried to look genuinely surprised. _So I guess Sam was right_, he thought. "Oh? Really?"

"Yeah, and if you tell anyone, I'll pound the living daylights out of you, though I am pretty sure I can trust you and I made the right decision in telling you."

Danny sat up straight. "Heh heh- of course not. I won't tell anyone."

"Now if you don't mind me saying, I heard from a very reliable source that you are also into ghost hunting. No doubt helping your parents."

Well, uh, sometimes I do. Nothing much though."

"You don't have to be shy or so humble about it. I heard you were the best there was."

Danny almost choked on his food before he caught his breath and swallowed. "The best, you say? That may be a little exaggerated," he coughed.

"Oh I doubt it. In fact, I'd like to challenge you to a little competition. The first one to find and capture a ghost wins, starting tomorrow."

"Wins what?"

"Um, the knowledge that they are the best?"

"Okay. Let's get this over with and then we can go home." Danny scratched his head and nodded, the signal to Sam and Tucker to jump into action. Sam opened her thermos and none other than The Box Ghost appeared across the food court. She quickly tucked it away before anyone saw what she had done, since all eyes were on the specter.

"Ahh! Help! A ghost!" she cried, as other people started to scream and run away.

"Ha ha! Foolish human! I have escaped and come to claim all the wonderful boxes I can find here at this… this…" he looked around confused. "Mall, I guess. Yes! This is a mall! Ha ha! No one will stop me now!"

"Are you sure it was wise bringing him here?" Sam asked Tucker.

"Please, if Danny had to catch any ghost as a human, The Box Ghost should be no sweat. He could catch him in his sleep as a ghost. Plus, we want it to be easy for Valerie. She's the one who is supposed to catch him and win."

"Um, is it just me, or is there a ghost over there?" Danny asked. Valerie had noticed it too.

"Freeze right there, ghost!" Valerie yelled and pulled out a small device that shot out a special red glowing ecto-net and fired it. It missed the spirit altogether as he dodged out of the way.

"You cannot catch me, human!" he yelled as he raised his arms and boxes from different stores flew up in the air and encircled him. He then caused them to all fly at Valerie who tripped backwards and lost her balance. Luckily she wasn't hit, but she was mad. She went to fire again, but realized she was out of ammo. She hadn't expected to run across a ghost so soon and didn't properly prepare her equipment. In truth, she wanted to dress up for Danny and not want to be bothered carrying around the brunt of all her ghost hunting equipment while they had their little chat. She rummaged through her backpack in search of anything she could use, and growled in anger upon finding nothing else.

"Darn, if I had brought my rocket sled," she mumbled to herself. "Gahh! I'm out of ammo too!" she exclaimed as she held up an empty metallic clip and shook it just to make sure. She looked around to see Danny who appeared as if he was just standing there, afraid. _Wait a second-_ _he's scared?_

_I can't believe she didn't get him, or come as prepared as we expected her to,_ Danny thought. _That's gotta be a first_. "Come on Valerie, get him!" _She's supposed to win so she leaves me alone and goes back to thinking she's the best_.

"But you're the 'great' ghost hunter!" she yelled back in confusion.

"No I'm not! I'm terrified of ghosts!"

"Then it was a lie?"

"YES! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Valerie was shocked. _Why would Sam lie about Danny? Unless…_

Ha ha! Once I empty these boxes of their useless contents, their marvelous squareness shall all be mine!" The Box Ghost shouted mischievously. All the floating boxes emptied, the contents spilling onto people sitting below who had not been sure as to weather it was safe to move or just stay where they were.

"Ouch! Eeeek!" People screamed as they were pummeled with the falling merchandise.

Store owners also came running out and shouting, "Come back here, thief!"

"Okay, that's it!" Danny yelled. He ran across the food court and stopped under the Box Ghost before he uncapped his own Thermos. It charged up with a high pitched squeal and its internal components started glowing.

"Why it is you Ghost Child!" he said right as he was sucked into the swirling bluish vortex that appeared. "You haven't seen the lasssssttttt ooooffffff meeeeeee!" he cried before being silenced by the cap being closed over the opening.

_Honestly, was it really that hard?_ Danny thought to himself. Valerie would normally have had no problem handling him. He then heard applause and noticed everyone was cheering for him.

"I guess she's not so tough without her stuff," Tucker said above the noise.

"Yeah, remind us next time we stage a contest I am SUPPOSED TO LOSE!" Danny said.

"Well I guess that means you won," Sam said.

"It was THE BOX GHOST for crying out loud!" Danny said right as he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Valerie.

"I apologize. You really did beat me," she said eyeing the thermos curiouosly before Danny put it away hastily.

"No, Valerie. It was a fluke. You really should have won. You are better than me anyway."

"Oh really? Then you admit you were going to _let me win_?" She sneered, her competitive nature taking over. "That's right, Fenton, I figured it out. Sam wouldn't lie about her best friend."

"No no! Not at all! You won fair and square," Danny said, looking nervous.

"Are you sure?" She couldn't help but admire his humility, then smiled as she devised another plan. She knew he wasn't giving it his all. "Then I challenge you to another contest - next time I'll have my gear and I'll be ready."

"Fine. Why not?" Danny replied. _I'll just make sure I lose, then she'll rub it in for a few days, and we all move on with our lives._ "You're on."

"Promise?"

"I suppose," Danny answered glumly. _Let's get this over with. _

"Good. But, I'm going to change the rules this time. We're only going after one ghost now. If I catch him, you date me. If you catch him," she glanced at Sam, "you date whoever you want. Let's see who you really care about."

"Why do I have to date anybody?" Danny asked.

"Because we said so!" both girls exclaimed, then Sam flushed, surprised at herself for making such an outburst. Danny just blinked, confused as always in these matters.

"Pretty high stakes," Tucker said.

"Well, he already agreed to another contest." Valerie retorted.

"What if nobody catches the ghost?" Sam asked.

"Oh, one of us will eventually. I'll make sure of it," Valerie purred, almost dangerously, as her competitive nature and liking for Danny took over.

"Man, I wish I had your problem," Tucker announced blatantly as he looked from Sam to Valerie. Both looked like they were about to throw something at him.

"Uh, so which ghost then?" Danny asked a bit unnerved.

"Danny Phantom, of course."

The expressions of all three went into an instant blank stare. "You guys okay?" Valerie asked.

"Da… Danny Phantom? What if I don't want to?" Danny asked slowly.

"Too late now. You'll just be giving me more time to catch him and you'll lose the bet. Next time he appears, Phantom's going down!" she roared and smiled at Sam who gave her a death glare. "Oh by the way, this was fun Danny. Let's be sure to do it again sometime," she said as she turned to leave.

"Guys, this is NOT good."

"You're telling me," Tucker said. "Let's just hope these stores have insurance."


End file.
